Nothing Special
by FeliciaFelicis
Summary: Her Community Service was over. But that didn't mean all the weird stuff was. This was Wertham after all.
1. Prologue

**So, I didn't need to start another story, but I have anyway...so yeah. But CourtneyMisfitMarie inspired me to write this, so here goes nothing.**

**I have read this so many times, so I'm hoping there aren't any mistakes. If there are, please forgive me.**

**I don't own, only my OC.**

* * *

Nothing was normal anymore. Ever since the storm, nothing had been. And Elsie Cooper, was one hundred per cent sure that nothing ever would be again.

She had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or depending on how you looked at it, the wrong place at the right time; wearing an itchy paint stained orange jump suit, not so patiently waiting for the Probation Worker to unlock the doors to the Community Centre as abnormal sized hail fell all around them. Then out of nowhere, her world had turned black, the only thing she could feel was the pain as the lightening had hit her. Her skin burning and her brain buzzing. The world had seemingly fallen in slow motion as they had flown backwards several feet.

Then as she had landed-hard- on the pavement, back first swiftly followed by the back of her head, that was when the real pain had truly begun. The migraine she had suffered for the rest of the day had been the worst in her life, her nose had bled for over an hour to relieve the pressure the next morning. Not to mention the way her limbs ached, protesting with every step she took.

But it wasn't over. Yes, the pain had vanished as she had slept and she had eventually been able to breath properly through her nose once more without the fear of it bleeding again. But things had changed.

It had first started the moment she had got home from Community Service that day. As the evening had turned the bright sky into a blanket of darkness, much like it had looked when the storm clouds had gathered, Elsie had been lying on her settee, unmoving and, even with her migraine, bored out of her mind. She had wanted to check out the news to see if anything about the storm would be reported. But from her spot, she could not find the remote and she wasn't desperate enough to get up and move around lest her head start pounding even more. She took a few moments to argue with herself in her mind about actually getting up and finding the bloody thing.

When she eventually decided to move (and that was only because her stomach had grumbled about the lack of food it had been given) she made her way to the kitchen, wishing the damn thing would just turn itself on.

As she had rifled through the cupboards to see what she could make herself, she had heard through the kitchen door, the faint sounds of voices. Momentarily forgetting her migraine in her slight panic, she had reached for the nearest weapon; a rolling pin that Elsie could never remember ever being used, and slowly crept back towards the doorway. Pressing her ear against the wood she listened carefully, clutching the utensil tighter and tighter with every breath she took. If someone had broken into her flat, she wasn't letting them get away with it lightly. After all, the Police wouldn't actually do anything. Even if they did, the Courts wouldn't. Of that she had been sure.

But the more she heard, the more confused she had become.

It wasn't actually talking voices she had heard. It was singing voices. No burglar or God forbid rapist would break into her flat and start singing. With a deep breath, she edged her way into the front room that was now illuminated by the light of the Television and the music channel she had been listening to this morning before she had left.

She had taken the time to search the rest of the flat. But no one had been there.

As the light from the screen reminded her of her migraine, bringing it back to the forefront of her mind with a vengeance, she had gently shaken her head and told herself she had probably trodden on the remote on her way to the kitchen, completely forgetting about her wish and her earlier want to see the news. She had turned it off, erasing it from her mind as soon as she had entered the kitchen again.

It was only when Kelly had asked the next day while they attempted to clean graffiti from the walls of the Community Centre if any of them had felt 'Dead weird' that the memory jumped out at her. But she had said nothing. Only shook her head at the girl next to her and listened to the Irish idiot on the other side of her as he babbled on about his anus. If it hadn't been for the panic she felt as they had found the body of Gary, beaten and bloody, unceremoniously stuffed into a locker, she would not have thought of it for a long time to come. In her hysteria, the lights had begun to flicker uncontrollably as she herself had begun to shake. Kelly, showing her caring side, had taken Elsie's hand in an attempt to calm her. With her slight calmness, the lights had stopped flickering.

With the lights back to normal, had come the realisation that maybe it had been something to do with her, and the re-telling of what had happened the night before. Simon, always the sensible one, had asked her to turn them off completely. She had felt stupid, especially as moments before, they had been running for their lives, but she had complied and wished for the lights to turn off. As soon as the words were spoken in her mind, the lights turned off. Alisha, who had also been visibly shaken by the sight of the body, demanded they be turned back on and feeling uneasy herself, Elsie had. The attention quickly turned from her to the frizzy haired girl when Curtis had touched her, causing him to practically turn into a rapist then and there.

Since that day, everything had changed. They had not been the only ones to be hit by the storm. Standing on the roof of the Community Centre, Nathan had proclaimed that others gaining powers would only happen in America, as if they were a special group of misfits the storm had handpicked itself.

But they _had_ met others with powers. Some of them were powers that couldn't do much harm. (Unless you had been the guy to have sex with an 83 year old woman and only find out that important fact when it was far too late. That was scarring, not to mention unnerving when you discovered the 83 year old in question was a great Aunt.)

Some had pretty boring powers that, according to Curtis, were somehow used in lethal ways.

Others had powers that were just bad to begin with; the Power of Suggestion that the head of the Virtue organisation had used on them and the majority of the community, leading up to catastrophic events, being one of Elsie's least favourite memories. (Her memory of actually being a part of the organisation escaped her no matter how hard she tried to remember. It was the thought that she had been wearing a pink cardigan, bland beige dress and had got rid of the red dye from her hair and her lip piercing that unsettled her, not to mention Nathan being impaled on the fence.)

The only extraordinary thing about Elsie's power was that she could turn things on and off. This had been enough for Nathan to tease her non-stop about it not being from the A-list. She had managed to shut him up though when she had manipulated the vending machine into giving her free food without having to violently shake it.

It was nothing special, but she was more than happy with it. There had been times when she wished for something more, and meeting Seth had raised her hopes. But he was a dealer. Charged too much to clients who were looking to get a new power, and she wasn't exactly willing to swap hers for something else.

So she had kept it. No, it couldn't necessarily save the world, but if she was feeling particularly lazy, she didn't have to bother getting out of bed to turn the lights off.

Now, all those weeks later, she had survived Community Service. Even after all the shit that had happened, and it was something she was rather proud of. Along the way, she had managed to make friends, becoming closer to them with everything they had had to deal with.

She was unsure of what the future would bring, but the fact that the gang of people she had grown to love- yes she would go as far to say that each of them held a special place in her heart, even if she hadn't wanted them there in the beginning- were still willing to hang out with her, made her happy.

Having a job helped too. Even if it wasn't much of a job, serving from behind a bar and wiping down tables wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but it meant she wasn't going insane having to look at the same four walls all day every day. It meant that she got to look at the miserable four walls of the bar that had for some reason hired her along with Curtis. She had the suspicion it was more to do with the fact that she had worn a blouse that hadn't fitted properly when she went for the interview than the fact that she had some waitressing skills. She had managed to avoid that mistake again and had opted for her usual t shirt that was always two sizes too big. But that didn't stop the patrons that frequented the place from flirting with her. Though she was never sure if they actually wanted to get in her knickers or were just trying to get free drinks. Either way, she never flirted back, often choosing to ignore the eyes that followed her around the room, and the tips they left her in the hopes she would remember them for the next time they came for a drink.

Not only did her shifts earn her money to pay the bills, it also meant she could put some money aside for getting out of Wertham and the shit it bought with it. But sometimes, she just wished her shifts would go a little quicker when her friends weren't there. If it wasn't for them visiting her, or Curtis being right by her side, she was certain she would be thoroughly miserable.

She hadn't been stood behind the bar very long that evening when her phone went off in her pocket, signalling she had a text. She retrieved it, already knowing who it would be from. Sure enough Curtis had messaged her, informing her that he, along with everyone else, were on their way.

She smiled as she placed her phone back in her pocket and took out the mini chopping board used to slice up the lemons and limes for the drinks, noticing the lights become somewhat brighter with her grin.

Nothing was normal anymore. Ever since the storm, nothing had been. But for the moment, Elsie Cooper was happy.

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


	2. Garçon

Her grin had faded with the familiar feeling of being watched. Without even having to look up she knew who it was. William Lawson was a regular patron of the bar and she loathed every single second he was there. Continually flirting with her and generally making her feel uncomfortable, she had had words with him more than once, but nothing had deterred him. Not even Kelly threatening to head-butt him. His smiles were creepy to go along with his personality. At a first glance, he was good looking. Clean shaven with smooth skin and hair that looked silky and well cared for without giving the impression that he was gay. It was his eyes that had made her think twice about responding to his flirty words. There was just something about them that made her want to back away and never return. Not to mention-

"Alright sweet cheeks." The Northern voice that bought her from her thoughts didn't just interrupt her, but made her jump, causing the knife in her hand to miss the lemon in front of her altogether and slice her finger instead. A slight hiss left her mouth as the juice entered the cut. Quickly, she grabbed a clean cloth from the shelf under the bar and wrapped it around her finger. "You alright there love?"

"Mmmhm." She mumbled and looked up at the owner of the voice. She did a double take however when she realised it was not a face she had seen here before, but she recognised him none the less. Looks wise, he wouldn't have been her first choice, but that didn't mean he was unattractive; Hazel eyes that just sparkled with trouble, dark brown hair and a face that currently looked genuinely concerned, she _had_ seen him somewhere before. But just couldn't place where.

"You don't look it." He added. The two girls beside him watched with disinterest, seemingly more concerned about getting a drink than the welfare of her finger. "Maybe you should go run it under a tap?" He suggested.

"I'll go do that." But his grin told her he hadn't caught her sarcastic tone. "Matt." She called to the other bar man across the room. "Take over for me will you?"

"Again?" He questioned her. When he only received a nod, he sighed. "Go on then." She rolled her eyes as she entered the toilets. It wasn't as if it was her fault. She had told the owner of the place in her interview she wasn't good with knives, yet he had insisted that she would be fine. It hadn't taken her long to slice her palm, had taken even less time for it to happen again. She was getting better, really, she was, but it was when wankers like that snuck up on her and scared the shit out of her that she slipped and hurt herself.

Carefully, she ran her finger under the tap, washing the blood and the stinging away, looking over her reflection with a critical eye. Strawberry blonde hair was falling out of the lose bun she had tied it up in that morning, the eyeliner she wore making her blue eyes all the brighter had faded a little, causing the freckles under her eyes she so detested to become more noticeable. She would have touched it up a little if it wasn't for the fact that she had left the cosmetic at home. Her lips appeared dry and she made a mental note to put more moisturiser on them so she wouldn't end up biting them. The lip piercing that she hadn't used in some time was still noticeable, but only if you looked very closely. She quickly looked back down at her finger so she wouldn't start picking out all the little details she had noticed over the years, (The chicken pox scar that rested just beneath her nose was a particular annoyance to her) and scolded herself for glancing up in the first place.

She was nothing special, always had been, always would be. It was a fact she wasn't particularly bothered with, but sometimes she felt it would be nice for someone that she wasn't related to to call her beautiful. Why the patrons of the bar flirted with her was a complete mystery to her.

The bleeding had turned into only a drop or two escaping from the tiny wound and she was fairly certain she had used up all the blue plasters from the first aid box kept in the back room, not that there had been many to begin with, so was thankful that she had bought her own from home.

As she exited the toilets and made her way to the back room, she spotted her friends entering the bar, Kelly looking a little gloomy, Simon and Alisha holding hands and looking loved up as usual these days and Curtis, his usual bored expression covering his face as he looked around for her. When he eventually spotted her, he nodded in greeting and took his place behind the bar, continuing a conversation she couldn't hear.

Briefly, she hoped Curtis would notice the drops of crimson liquid she had probably left on the counter before serving anyone, if Matt hadn't already seen and cleared them. But her thoughts quickly turned to whereabouts in her bag she had placed the plasters as she found it sitting on the floor beneath her denim jacket.

* * *

Wound safely covered and cleaned, Elsie made her way back to the bar with her smile firmly back in place. "Hey." Four pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"Again?" Curtis asked by way of greeting, indicating with his head to her hand.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes Curtis. Again. It's nice to see you too." By this point she was standing next to him behind the bar. "Believe it or not, this time it wasn't my fault. That guy over there made me jump." She pointed a finger at the guy who was now sitting at a table with the two girls he had arrived with. "Kelly you look miserable." She opted to change the subject altogether before she received a lesson in safety with knives from Simon. "Interview not go well?"

"Those plans I drew up?" Elsie nodded for the girl to continue, instantly remembering the designs Kelly had shown her as she had drawn them. "The prick didn't believe I'd drawn 'em. Thought I'd stolen 'em." The new power Kelly had been given had so far caused more trouble than it was worth. Given the way Kelly talked and dressed, a small part of Elsie couldn't really blame the man for thinking that way, but the rest of her believed the wanker hadn't truly given Kelly a chance. She had seen first hand just how great of a 'Fockin' Rocket Scientist' Kelly really was. For her to be judged by the way she looked, well, in a word it sucked. She scolded herself for being so hypocritical. She had done the same thing on their very first day of Community Service; taken one look at the girl and listed her as a Chav, a bad person. She was proved wrong however when she saw the caring nature the girl had for the people around her. "Fockin' wanker." Kelly spit out. "I thought maybe I could get some glasses."

"To make you look intelligent?" Elsie guessed picking up a tea towel and wrapping the bloodied knife up in it.

"Yeah. Wot d'ya think?" Elsie stood up straight and ran her eyes over Kelly a few times.

"Well, you could let your hair down, get rid of the hoop earrings, lose most of your makeup, take your jewellery off, buy some smarter clothes, change the way you speak and you should be fine."

"So, basically change everythin' about me?" The disgusted look now covering her face allowed everyone to know just what she thought of that idea.

"Basically." She paused for a moment as if in thought. "Or you could just stay as the same Kelly we know and not actually work as a Rocket Scientist. If the guy doesn't want to hire you it's his loss, not yours. If my Gran were here, she'd say something like: 'some things weren't meant to be.'" Which would be followed by a long ramble about some guy she didn't get to shag in the 60's, but Elsie didn't feel the need to say that part out loud. "I'll be back, I'm just gonna go wash this." With a quick look at the counter before her to check if she had got blood anywhere, she walked back to the back room, and set about cleaning the blade. She rolled her eyes when she felt as if she was being watched and knowing exactly who it was without having to turn around to look.

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Nathan?" Kelly questioned now, as Elsie stepped back behind the bar. She felt a pang of sadness at the mention of his name. She missed him. More than she could say. For a while, she hadn't been able to stand him. But apparently he hadn't been happy with that. The more she tried to avoid him, the more he appeared in her personal space, irritating her to the point of annoyance. Eventually, the two had become friends, and the urge to punch him grown smaller and smaller. There had been times when he had been able to cheer her up, and other times when he completely disgusted her. But, she was not the only one to feel that way about him. Curtis had always made his opinion of the Irish twat known. She was just thankful that he was alive.

At Kelly's words, she smirked a little, hiding it behind her hand as she leant her elbow on the counter. She had known about the other girls crush, had known about Nathan's crush, would continually roll her eyes whenever the pair bantered or argued with each other, secretly wishing the pair would just give in and fuck each other.

"He's still in Vegas with Marnie and Nathan Jr." Simon answered as he sat back down. Elsie smiled at the mention of Nathan Jr. She had fallen for that baby. As soon as he had been cleaned of gunk. "They want us all to go over for the wedding." Upon first meeting Marnie, Elsie had been unsure of her. Heavily pregnant and not knowing who the father was and already sleeping with Nathan. It seemed that neither of them could keep it in their pants. But she had got to know the girl before they had departed for Vegas, and had actually rather liked her. She had her dippy moments, but still.

"Yeah, I'll go. If that prick pays for my flights and my hotel." Curtis pointed a different knife at Simon to emphasis this.

"Mine too." Elsie added moving out of the way for Matt to move behind her.

"Elsie those guys at the table over there left this for you." She held her hand out to him and took what he was offering. A tip and a note with a mobile phone number. She quickly tore up the note and threw it in the bin.

"He's going to use his power to cheat money out of the casino." Simon distracted her.

"You don't need to be able to see into the future to know that that is gonna end badly." Alisha spoke aloud what everyone was thinking. "The baby's really cute though." She now spoke mainly to Elsie who agreed with a confident nod of her head.

"I think she's gettin' all broody mate. Better knock her up." The mildly panicked look that flitted across Simon's face made Elsie wish she had her camera with her. To hide her smile, she turned to put the tip in the till.

"Garçon" The voice from earlier appeared behind her. But no one answered.

"Curtis he's talking to you." Elsie informed him with a gentle hand on his arm as her other hand fiddled with the lose change in the tray, hoping to look busy.

"Oh finally someone who speaks French." She looked over her shoulder at him and flashed him a smile, closing the till as she did so. "Sorry about your hand sweetheart. You alright now?" Elsie turned her whole body round to face him now. She studied his face for a moment to see if he was joking around. But the genuine concern she had spotted earlier was back. His question seemed authentic.

"It's fine thanks."

"Did you get all the lemon out? I bet that stung a bit." A nervous laugh left his mouth.

"Yeah. But don't worry. That wasn't the first time, I'm sure it won't be the last." Apparently satisfied with her answer he turned his focus back to Curtis.

"You're not a fan of the French? No. Fair enough. I don't like the cunts either." Elsie snorted at his honesty, receiving strange looks from her friends and a wink from the stranger. "Can I have three pints of lager, please?" He continued as if he had never been interrupted and slipped some money across the counter.

As Curtis turned, The guy looked at Elsie and shook his head, clearly unimpressed with the service, though wether he was being serious or not was a different matter entirely. She smiled and looked away, noticing that Alisha had become uncomfortable. She was about to ask what was wrong when William caught her eye. He smirked and tipped his drink to her. Her lip curled in disgust and she snapped her gaze back to Kelly when a hand was waved in front of her.

"Earth to Elsie."

"What?" Her mood had dropped considerably now, and her tone matched.

"We're goin'. See you later?"

"Mmmhm." Elsie mumbled and nodded, averting her gaze to the bar completely. She was grateful when no one asked her what was wrong, if they really were as smart as they seemed, they would have noticed.

"I'll text you, yeah?"

"Ok."

"You alright?" Curtis asked her as he poured the drinks., the other three on the other side of the bar disappearing out of the door. "You know, you just have to say the word and Kelly can do some serious damage. Me too." She smiled and looked up at him now.

"Thanks. Maybe one day I'll hold you to that." Now, as the tall guy entered the toilets, she moved away to clean some tables, the words Curtis spoke floating through her mind was disturbed when she heard the groaning. She thought better about knocking to see if he was okay and carried on with the tables, collecting dirty glasses and empty bottles as she went.

* * *

It couldn't have been five minutes later that Elsie walked back to the bar, hands full with glasses and bottles, tea towel thrown over her shoulder, when one of the girls who had arrived with the tall guy entered the room again. A soft and somewhat dreamy expression painted her face. But that quickly dropped when she spotted the pretty brunette having a snog with the guy.

Elsie took a moment to study the blonde. Shoulder length hair that looked as if it needed to be dyed again that she wore with an asymmetrical fringe that didn't quite look right on her. If a smile were to cover her face, she would have been rather pretty. Instead an angry look that seemed permanent was her expression of choice, as it had been at the bar earlier.

A frown overtook the curious look on Elsie's face as the girl started to pant heavily.

After a second, Elsie blinked, but the girl was gone. Matt was over filling a glass, the song, which had been a particular favourite of her Gran's, had skipped forward a few lines, and Curtis was still standing next to the guy who had finally stopped playing tonsil tennis with the brunette next to him to draw breath. Only, there was now a broken bottle in Curtis's hand, and a trickle of blood running down the guys neck.

"Oh my God." Elsie quickly grabbed another clean tea towel and marched over to the table.

"This man's just bottled me!" Everyone turned to see what was going on, a silence that was only filled by the music settled over the room.

Curtis held the remains of the glass closer to his face, studying it and not quite believing what he was seeing. "I didn't do anything to you!"

"Me face!" His voice bordered on hysterical. "Am I still...am I still... am I still gorgeous?"

Elsie took the moment to step around Curtis and with the balled up tea towel, held it against they guys head.

"What the fuck-" His voice hysterical once more, he tried turning his head round to see what was happening, but Elsie held his chin so he was facing forward. He relaxed slightly. Apparently he had seen who it was. "Oh it's you."

"Yep. Just me." She replied, hesitantly moving the towel an inch to see the damage.

"So come on then. What's the 'arm? Will it leave a scar?" His voice dropped to a panicked whisper. "Will I get brain damage?" Elsie shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it's just a cut. Doesn't look like it needs stitching."

"Oh that's a shame, girls love a good scar." She rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time and looked back at Curtis. He was busy staring at the glass again. As if he felt her gaze, he looked up and the two shared a confused and worried expression. Curtis had no reason to bottle this guy. Unless he had become extremely pissed for the whole public affection thing moments before and quite frankly she wouldn't have blamed him. But even for Curtis, bottling someone was extreme, and it was just something he would never do unless it was to save someone's life.

"Are you alright?" Elsie quietly asked him as the guy before her continued to babble on. "You're not hurt are you?" He merely shook his head. "Get back behind the bar, I'll clean this up."

It took him a moment to respond, the shock of finding himself holding the evidence of an assault had obviously bothered him, as it would anyone that was not guilty. "You sure?"

Elsie nodded. "Yeah, go have a drink or something." Curtis nodded hesitantly, and with the stares of everyone following him, he made his way over to the toilets. The chatter of people started up again when he had vanished, amazing Elsie that no one was calling the Police.

"I don't think this is something you can run under the tap." The guy spoke again with another nervous laugh, gaining her attention. His voice had lost the hysterical tone, but it had been replaced with a hint of worry.

"No." Elsie agreed. "But I can clean you up if you like? There's a first aid box in the back room." His eyes lit up with mischief and a suggestive smirk appeared. "And before you suggest anything, the answer is no."

"How'd you know I wasn't going to say 'that was a brilliant idea'? Or better yet say something even more clever?" She raised an eyebrow at him and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah alright then. Which way to the back room?"

"Hold this." She took his hand and placed it on top of the towel. "Follow me. Your girlfriend can come too but I think it would be better if she went to splash her face a little." The pair looked to the brunette who had gone pale. The girl in question nodded and waited for the guy to stand before rushing off to the loos.

* * *

For what felt like the fiftieth time but was probably only the third, Elsie swatted the guys hand away from where he had placed it on her hip. He was currently seated in the only chair in the entire building, with her standing in front of him, cleaning his neck with one hand and holding the towel to his head with the other.

"I don't know why you can't clean your own neck." She stated as she threw some bloodied wipes away into the bin.

"There's no mirror in 'ere. How do you expect me to see what to clean without one?" She, again, smacked his hand away when it landed on her waist and moved over to the sink to pick up the compact mirror that had been left there, forgotten on one of the tables days ago after a disaster date. She held it out to him, only for it to be eyed with a disgusted sneer. "How do you expect me to see what I'm doin' with that, that's tiny!"

"For fuck's sake." She muttered to herself slipping the mirror into the back pocket of her jeans. "And will you stop touching my hip?!" She swatted the tattooed hand away.

"But I'm dizzy, and you're the only thing keepin' me from falling off chair." She stopped all together and sent him a pointed look. "What?" He seemed genuinely befuddled.

"Are you actually dizzy?" The pair stared at each other for a moment.

"If I say yes, can I put my hand on your waist?"

"No."

"Alright then, I'm not."

"But that probably won't deter you anyway." Elsie mumbled as she picked up more wipes.

"I could sue you know." It seemed as if he was talking to himself now. "I could get rich- what you shakin' your head for?" She hadn't realised she was doing it until he questioned her.

"You couldn't sue. And even if you did, you would _not_ get rich from this place." She set about gently wiping off the blood from his head, hoping the wound wouldn't start bleeding all over again.

"And _why_ is that?" He sounded cocky, confident and by God she wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

"You have seen this place? It's practically a dump. The only reason people come here is because it's the nearest one to them. They don't have to get in a car and drive. It's walking distance."

"And for the pretty barmaids." She thought she heard him mumble but opted to ignore him.

"And you won't sue, because there is no evidence."

"He was holdin' that glass in his 'and, you saw 'im with it. Everyone saw 'im with it."

"But did anyone actually see him do it?" His silence was answer enough.

"Maybe...Maybe I won't sue." She nodded along. "This place, it's...it's practically a dump." She nodded again, as if those thoughts were all his and threw the remaining wipes away.

"You're all done." He stood slowly, groaning with the effort, stretched and turned to her.

"It's not goin ' to leave a scar is it?" He actually sounded somewhat disappointed.

She chuckled as she leant against the doorframe. "No." His shoulders sagged. "That's, to you apparently, the bad news."

"So what's the good news?" He walked over to her and stood in front of her, leant against the other side of the doorframe and crossed his arms. The upper half of his body leaning forwards so he could look her in the eye.

"You _could_ get a shag out of this." She ever so slightly indicated with her head over to the table where the pretty brunette was sitting again, waiting not so patiently with another drink before her. The impish smile he sent her showed he agreed and walked away back to the table.

With another shake of her head, she put away the first aid kit, washed her hands and took her place behind the bar again. Curtis had not returned but had left a note for her on the counter to tell her he had gone for a break. She threw it in the bin and jumped again when the tall guy stood in front of the bar again.

"Sorry...sorry. I didn't catch your name?" She thought about replying with: 'That's because I didn't give it to you.' But the pretty brunette was waiting at the door for him and was probably listening with a keen ear to their conversation. The sentence she was tempted to say would more than likely be construed as flirting. That was the last thing she wanted.

"It's Elsie." She informed him with a smile. From the corner of her eye, she noticed William stiffen in his seat, but she didn't bother looking at him directly.

"Thank you."

It was rare for her to receive a word of thanks in this place. So his words caught her off guard, causing her mind to go blank. Her face probably held an expression of stupidity. "For what?" She managed to ask.

"Cleanin' me up." He explained, fidgeting as if he was unsure of himself.

"Oh. It's no problem." He hovered as if he wanted to say something else but she got there before him. "Go on, fuck off." But she smiled at him to let him know she didn't mean it harshly. With one last nod to her, he left. His arm around the shoulders of the pretty brunette and the flirty smirk firmly back in place as they exited.

"Was he ok?" For the third time that evening, Elsie jumped. But this time, it was Curtis talking to her.

"Yeah. No damage. Are you alright?" She turned back to face him now and watched as he inched closer to her.

"I texted everyone." His voice was low in her ear, trying to be as quiet as possible. "Meeting them tomorrow morning. What happened earlier...it had to be some power bullshit." He was taking a risk talking about this when they were in hearing range of everyone else.

"Agreed. But let's just get today over with." He nodded and allowed her to move away from him to serve the next customer. But her mind was only half on the job. She was rummaging through her memories trying to remember where she had seen the tall guy before.


	3. Brunch?

**I'd like to point out right now, that on the computer I wrote this on, well, it doesn't have Word. So I've had to type it as an email draft. So, if anyone IS reading this, I apologise for any mistakes I have made and failed to correct. I'm going to say this for the rest of the story that I don't own anything you recognise, only the OC's. **

**A BIG thank you to CourtneyMisfitMarie for her reviews. And to EffyinNeverland and IKillYouForKlondikeBar for following, JustALonelySoul and again IKillYouForKlondikeBar for favoriting. **

**I love reading what you think, so please leave a review?**

* * *

_"Help out. Talk to them. Make sure everyone's having a good time."_ _The six delinquents stood in a line. Six pairs of eyes were scanning the room that had, for the day, turned into a room filled with people who were waiting for God. Wrinkled, grey haired or in the case of some, bald. The only thing was, this particular waiting room, looking rather cheery. There were couples dancing ahead of them, the majority of the people sitting down only doing so because they were in wheelchairs. _

_Elsie looked to her left from her spot next to Curtis and eyed the expressions of everyone else. They did not look amused. In the slightest. It seemed the only good thing about an old people's party, was that they didn't have to wear the orange jumpsuits. Elsie had the suspicion that Sally didn't want any of the oldies having a panic attack at the thought of being in a room with 'Criminals' and had informed them when they had returned from litter picking, that they could change back into their normal clothing for this particular activity. _

_"M-move." Sally insisted, the hopeful smile she had worn seconds before, had disappeared at the lack of enthusiasm emanating from the line of people in front of her. _

_Slowly, as if afraid to be the first one to break rank, the group took tentative steps towards the old people milling around the room. Elsie was unsure of where to go. The only time she was around old people, apart from living with her Gran, was when she had to spend time with her great Aunts and Uncles. She was unused to any other old person. She had been told that they dribbled a lot, had to rely on carers to get them dressed in the morning and before bed, sometimes when they had accidents in the trouser department. Or so she had heard from her Great Uncle Richard. She didn't want to approach anyone, for fear of startling them, but she couldn't just stand of to the side of the room and do nothing. But as it turned out, she needn't have worried._

_"Elsie!" Up on the raised platform, a few feet away from the real party, was a couple, lounging, talking, and looking right the young adults. Scanning each one with a critical eye. "Elsie!" The voice of the woman shouted over everything else in the room. With the gaze of everyone who still had perfect hearing upon her, her shoulders slumped. "Elsie, my darling!" Slowly, she spun on her heel and faced the direction of the platform. Her cheeks by now, were red with embarrassment, and a false cheery smile lifted her lips. Great Aunt Rita had been , and always would be, possibly the most annoying OAP ever to exist. Followed closely by the man currently sitting next to her. Great Uncle Richard, her twin brother and 'partner in crime'. _

_"Hello. Great Aunt Rita." Elsie slowly spat out to the woman through gritted teeth as she neared them, stepping up onto the platform, not even bothering to look at her Great Uncle Richard, knowing full well he too would have a teasing smirk across his lips. He was always ready for her, witty lines and ridiculing words were always piled up in his mind for the next time he saw her. It didn't take her very long to be antagonized by the pair before her. But she loved them. Wouldn't change them for the world. "Great Uncle Richard." She nodded her head to him. _

_"Why must you insist on calling us that? You know it make us feel old." The woman questioned, as she always did. _

_"It's because you are old." Elsie deadpanned._

_"Are not!" Uncle Richard spat, insulted. _

_"Look where you are Uncle Richard! You're at a party for the old people."_

_"But we're not sitting with them." _

_"No, you're sitting over here, criticising everyone else. Probably comparing yourselves to them as well." She crossed her arms over her chest now, her confidence returning, her blush fading. "Maybe something along the lines of 'Who on earth would wear a skirt like that?'" She raised her eyebrow, turning her attention onto her Great Uncle. "While you're probably too busy wondering what their legs look like underneath said skirt to listen to a word your sister is saying? Or even worse, you're eyeing the other two girls I'm on Community Service with?" His only reply was to sputter with offence._

_"I didn't-I never-" _

_"Save your breath Uncle Richard, you'll need it later for dancing." _

_"I always knew there was a reason I liked you." Aunt Rita spoke with a chuckle. "How are you my dear?" She grasped Elsie's hand with her own, causing the girl to relax somewhat. _

_"Apart from the fact that I'm on Community Service, currently surrounded by old people and being given a very evil look by my Probation worker?" She glanced over her shoulder to look in the direction she thought Sally was standing. Sure enough, the dark haired woman was watching the three with a keen eye and a disapproving gleam. "Great. Where's Great Aunt Ruth? She never misses a party" She did a double take when she spotted Nathan, in the middle of the dance floor, busting some moves. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent the laughter bubbling out of her mouth._

_Her Aunt Rita wafted a disinterested hand around in front of her. "Around." Her answer was vague, and she quickly changed the subject. "Elsie, would you be a dear and get us some food?"_

_"Because your too frail and old to get up yourself?" _

_"Certainly not!" _

_"Oh calm down Uncle Richard, I was joking. What do you want?" _

_"Sausage rolls." The siblings spoke at the same time. It never ceased to amaze Elsie just how similar the pair in front of her were. No matter how much they tried to deny it. It was a common occurrence for them to finish each others sentences, dress in a similar fashion, and other creepy things that twins often did. There was also no doubt in Elsie's mind that if they were both the same gender, they would be identical in every way. Same white hair that was once, blonde, same sparkling blue eyes, same slim figures, same noses, same mouth, same everything. If it wasn't for the fact that she was related to the pair, she would avoid them at all costs. _

_With a roll of her eyes, Elsie spun around and began to walk away. "Back in a minute." She shouted over her shoulder to the pair. Avoiding the bodies of swaying old timers and the funny looks she was getting from Sally, Elsie quickly made her way to the food table, noticing the decent food of choice was right in front of Nathan and the pretty woman he was flirting with. She weighed her options. She could either stand around, pretending to eye the food and wait for the pair beside her to move along. But that could take ages, especially if the girl wasn't interested and Nathan wouldn't let her be. There was also the risk that Sally might drag her away and make her dance with someone. Dancing wasn't exactly one of her fortes and she would no doubt be even worse at it if she was being held against someone. Or being held at all. _

_The only other option she could think of, was rudely interrupting the pair by making her way between them. Hopefully, the woman's prettiness would distract Nathan long enough for him to not notice she had barged between them. It was a risk. But she was willing to take it. _

_"Sorry, can I just squeeze in?" She mumbled hoping she wouldn't be heard._

_"Oh, Elsie." Damn, he had noticed. "This is errr... this is ummm..." He really had got off to a great start if he hadn't even learnt her name yet. _

_"Ruth." She supplied._

_"Elsie, this is Ruth. Ruth this is Elsie." Elsie stuck her hand out to shake but was more than a little surprised when Ruth wrapped her arms around her. _

_"It's wonderful to meet you." A familiar scent filled her nostrils as Ruth spoke, making her feel at ease and loosely hug the woman back. _

_"Do you two already know each other?" Nathan, his voice perplexed, questioned, causing Ruth to release Elsie from her arms._

_"Oh, no." Ruth answered, attempting to sound casual. "So, are you two courting?" Her attempt to change the subject almost caused Elsie to choke on her own spit. _

_"If you mean dating then fuck no." Elsie stated._

_"It's not that she wouldn't if she could." Nathan wrapped an arm round her shoulder. "It's that she can't. She's my...sister." So not only had Nathan not learnt her name until Elsie had appeared, but he was already in the stage of lying to the girl. Elsie looked up at him from her short height. An unamused look gracing her face. But his features altered from the cocky wanker he usually was, to something that resembled pleading. _

_"Yep. That's right. I'm his sister." Elsie turned back to look at Ruth and wrapped her arm around Nathan's skinny waist. _

_"Siblings?" Ruth questioned. A knowing smirk appeared. "You don't look very similar."_

_"Different Dads." Elsie supplied, sounding confident as she moved in front of Nathan and began to pile sausage rolls onto a paper plate. "I should go. Leave you two to it." She stuffed a roll in her mouth and began to move away. _

_"It was nice meeting you." Ruth called to her. Elsie looked back over her shoulder, waved at the blonde, and turned back round. But her journey was cut short as she spotted her relatives up and dancing. Aunt Rita caught her eye and mouthed a rather rude 'Fuck off!' to her over the shoulder of the elderly gentleman she was pressed tightly against. Her Uncle Richard had got lucky too, and was currently swaying with a woman in a beige skirt._

_Instead of going anywhere near the dance floor, Elsie opted to take a seat at a table. Making sure an oldie was there so she could avoid any trouble Sally would bring. _

_"Do you mind if I sit here?" She pointed to the chair in front of her, as she asked the man on the opposite side of the table. He reminded her somewhat of Father Christmas. The hair that covered most of his face had turned white and he had hardly any wrinkles on his face. As if he didn't smile much. _

_"I wouldn't mind a bit of company." His German accent was gentle, his voice soft and reassuring. "Please." Elsie quickly sat down, thankful to the weight off her feet despite not having been on them for very long. She turned her whole body to look at him, (she had been watching Aunt Rita's hands slide lower to the bottom of the man she was dancing with) and decided to break the silence. _

_"Forgive me for asking, but what exactly are you doing here? You don't look old enough to be here." He chuckled to himself. Elsie decided the smile suited him._

_"Well" He began, "There isn't much for someone my age to do in this town. I heard about this and thought I would give it a try. What about yourself? If you're as old as the other women here you look splendid for your age." _

_"I'm on Community Service. I have to be here. Make sure people are having fun." She stuffed a sausage roll in her mouth, hoping he would change the subject. _

_"You know that woman over there?" Apparently he had caught on. She looked over her shoulder to where he was pointing, only to find he was talking about Aunt Rita. _

_"Oh yes." She swallowed the remains of food in her mouth to speak clearly. "That's my Great Aunt. And that man over there?" She pointed over to Uncle Richard to find him attempting to flirt with Sally. "That's her twin brother. Right pair together they are." She turned back to face forward, taking a bite of another sausage roll and remembered her manners. "Did you want a cup of tea or something?" _

_"I am alright. Thank you. Though, I wouldn't say no to a sausage roll?" He inquired. She pushed the plate to the centre of the table allowing him to reach forward and tuck in. "If we are sharing food, perhaps it would be polite to introduce ourselves?"_

_Elsie leaned across the table, reaching her hand out towards him. "Elsie. Elsie Cooper." _

_He gently, but tightly grasped her hand in both of his. "Friedrich. _ _Friedrich Hirsch."_

* * *

"So what's happening?" Elise pushed herself away from the wall as Curtis approached her, casually walking in step beside him as if she'd been there the whole time.

"We're meeting the others at Simon's." He looked down at her. "Tell everyone what happened last night. Did he say anyfin'to you?"

"Said he could sue. But I told him he wouldn't get much. Managed to stop him bleeding too."

"Good." A comfortable silence fell between them that was only filled with the sound their jeans as they walked and his tracksuit jacket as he seemed to fidget. "Thanks by the way."

"What for?" An eyebrow raised in question as she looked up at him.

"For sortin' things out last night." He only looked down at her for a brief second, glancing away as soon as he noticed her watching him. But she could tell, from that one glance, that he meant it. But if she cast her mind back, it was a rare thing for Curtis to not be sincere with her. Sometimes it felt as if she was the only one he could stand. There were often times when she felt the same way. Curtis Donovan was possibly the most serious person Elsie had ever met. But sometimes, (and those times mainly consisted of when she was around Nathan) serious, was what she needed. Elsie was more than thankful for his presence.

"That's alright." She shrugged and tucked her hands into the pockets of her black hoodie. It wasn't often that she wore anything that wasn't colourful. It was the fact that someone had given it to her. Someone, whose identity was currently only known to herself and Alisha. It was a few sizes too big for her, yes. But it was warm and comfy, and sometimes, she could still smell his aftershave. It was a comfort to her. She felt a little selfish for not giving it to Alisha after the events in the warehouse. The girl had after all, fallen in love with 'Super Hoodie'. But Elsie had wanted to keep it all to herself. If everything went the way it was supposed to, and apparently it had, then Alisha would once again, be with the man she loved. Somehow. It wasn't often that Elsie was selfish. At least according to her Gran. But Alisha hadn't known about the hoodie. Had never laid eyes on it until Elsie had worn it out. Hadn't recognised it when she had eventually seen it. So, she had continued to keep it to herself. It felt nice to keep a secret that wasn't anything dangerous.

As the pair turned the last corner, a smile graced Elsie's face. She always enjoyed her visits to the 'Bellamy Cave' as she had so fondly named it all those months ago when the Future Simon had first taken her there. It was actually one of her favourite places. She had loved it so much, Future Simon had informed her she was welcome to visit whenever she wanted. Though she had always been careful to avoid visits when Alisha was around. It was bad enough walking in on your own parents having sex, let alone two of your best friends.

The two entered the lift, Curtis firmly closing the door behind them.

"You ever noticed there's no music in here?" Elsie spoke up, talking over the quiet rattling of the lift.

"Huh?" His face was crinkled with confusion.

"You know, some lifts have music. It's either some really classical shit, or something incredibly cheesy. Or maybe that's just when you're put on hold?"

"You say some of the weirdest shit I have ever heard you know that right?" But instead of replying, she only sent him a smile, flashing her teeth to him. "I thought that was only in America anyway?" She couldn't control the laugh that escaped her as the lift came to a halt. With a muscly arm, he pulled the door open effortlessly, to reveal the other three were already there. Standing not far away. It looked as if Kelly too, had just arrived.

"So, wot's this all about?" Alisha, skipping straight to the point and looking as if she hadn't long rolled out of bed, yet still managing to look beautiful, crossed her arms across her chest.

"Last night at the bar, you know the tall guy? The one that spoke french?" Curtis began as everyone gathered in a circle to listen.

"Something happened." Elsie continued. "One moment everything's fine, then the next..." She was unsure how to finish her sentence, but she needn't have worried. Curtis finished it for her.

"His head's all cut up an I'm standing there with a broken bottle in my hand I don't remember doin' anyfin'."

"No one saw anything either." Elsie added on.

"That is definitely some power shit." Kelly spoke her thoughts.

"What are we going to do?"

"We don't _have _to do anything." Alisha did sort of have a point. "We keep our heads down and stay the fuck out of it."

"Cos that always works!" Curtis also had a point.

"This is the kind of shit where we need that guy in the mask." Elsie's shoulders slumped. Kelly was right. But the guy in the mask wasn't exactly available. She shared a brief but nervous glance with Simon and Alisha before Alisha spoke up again.

"Look, why do we always have to get involved? Can't we just do normal stuff that normal people do, like...go for brunch?"

"Only posh and fat people go for brunch." Elsie mumbled to herself.

"Wot the fock is brunch?" It was possibly the most confused Elsie had ever seen Kelly, and she had to hide her smirk behind her hand.

"Look, I really want a shower so I can get dressed." Alisha sounded angry, though she had no real reason to be. But they all took the hint and began walking back to the lift. Simon lagging behind so he could have a few moments with Alisha.

"No, seriously, wot the fock _is _brunch?" Kelly asked again.

"You know when you have a snack between breakfast and lunch?" Kelly nodded as they all leant against the wall to wait for Simon as he started walking towards them. "That's what people call it. Well, the posh people do so that people will _think_ they're posh, and the fat ones call it that as an excuse to eat. '_I'm hungry, but I've had my breakfast, it's not quite lunch. Must be brunch time.'" _Elsie shrugged her shoulders as Simon closed the lift door behind him.

"Does it 'ave to be a particular type of food this brunch?" Kelly continued.

"No. Can be whatever you want."

There was a pause as Kelly considered this. "Anyone fancy a bacon sandwich?" The other three nodded as the they left the building, the sunlight blinding them for a few seconds.

* * *

"So is this, like brunch?" Kelly looked to Elsie and Simon for confirmation as the four walked, sandwiches safely in hand and in the case of Simon, a coffee. Elise slipped her phone from her pocket to check the time.

"Perfect timing. Why?" She answered before taking a bite of her meal.

"Cos it feels like I'm just eatin' a bacon sandwich." The other three chuckled, Elsie attempting to not choke on her food.

"Oi, that's him." The four came to a halt at the bottom of some familiar stars. "That's the guy that said I bottled 'im." Sure enough, at the top of the stairs was the tall guy from last night. Wearing an orange jumpsuit and carrying a litter picker and blue rubbish bag.

Despite the fact that she had hardly slept all night attempting to remember where she had seen this guy before, she could not place him. His voice was new to her, so she couldn't have spoken to him before last night. She had figured perhaps she had seen him around Wertham, maybe spotted him in the club that night all their powers were reversed. But nothing came to her. Eventually she had fallen into a dreamless sleep. But upon waking, his face still haunted her. Deciding that if she didn't think about him at all, the answer would just pop into her mind when she least expected it. But still, she had had no luck.

The four had not spoken, only stood and watched as the guy raised his hand in the air in celebration of something. But the blonde with the funny fringe began to pant heavily once more, the tall guy stood, unmoving as if he had turned into a statue.

"What's she done to 'im?"

None of the four moved as they watched, transfixed, at what was going on. The blonde moved towards the guy, but from their position, Elsie couldn't see exactly what was happening. But before she could speak up, the guy fell down the stairs, tumbling and groaning. It would be a miracle if he wasn't hurt by the time he stopped.

The four took tentative steps forwards when he had eventually stopped lying face up on the concrete. They halted again when they were circling him and watched as he looked up at them, still groaning to himself.

"Are you alright?" Simon asked. Elsie took a bite of sandwich and waited.

Tall guy raised an arm and pointed at Curtis. "You're that crazy barman that bottled me, you are."

"Because that answered his question." Elsie's sarcastic statement drew his attention to her. He smiled up at her from the ground.

"It's the pretty barmaid. You a'right there pretty barmaid?" He had just fallen down a set of concrete stairs and he was asking is she was alright? Something had to be wrong. But Curtis beat her before she could open her mouth.

"I didn't bottle you, it must have been her." He pointed to upwards to where the blonde was looking down at them all. With her free hand, Elsie reached down and offered him her help to stand. He accepted it and with a small groan got to his feet.

"Why would she do that?" He asked them, letting go of Elsie's hand and holding his stomach. But instead of answering, the five looked back to the top of the stairs. Just in time to see her panting again. The feeling that trouble was brewing made Elsie feel uneasy. But she didn't have time speak. The next thing she new, the girl was no longer at the top of the stairs and a car alarm was wailing from behind them. The bacon sandwich Kelly had been munching on had vanished to be replaced by a chunk of cinderblock. As had the bag Simon had been carrying. And the bag Curtis had been carrying. Elsie looked down at her hand as everyone else turned to the car. Already knowing what would be waiting for her, but hoping she would be wrong anyway.

The sandwich she had been enjoying was gone, casually dumped on the floor at the foot of the stairs. "My bacon sandwich." She mumbled sadly to herself as Kelly cursed.

"Fock." They were quickly distracted by the siren of the Police car that was driving towards them. "GO!" The four quickly dropped their cinderblocks and turned to run in different directions. Elsie had been about to follow Simon when a hand dragged hold of her wrist and dragged her up the stairs. With one last mournful glance at her abandoned sandwich, Elsie faced forward and allowed the tall stranger to drag her away. She could only hope the others would not get caught.

* * *

"Wait!" Elsie called, out of breath and legs already hurting. "Can we stop?" He did so and bent over at the waist, his grasp still tight on her wrist. "I can't hear sirens. I think we're okay." She swallowed, her throat was dry and she felt as if she couldn't catch her breath. "Where are we?" It was a good question. They had stopped at the base of more stairs. It wasn't too far from the damaged car, but far enough for the troubled feeling Elsie had to vanish.

"You a'right sweet cheeks?" He inquired now, standing up straight.

"You're hurting my wrist." She informed him with a shrug, her breathing almost under control.

"Sorry." He loosened his grip but didn't let go completely.

"You owe me a bacon sandwich." She leant back against the wall and looked up at the sky.

"What? Why do I owe you a friggin' bacon sandwich?" He sounded outraged.

Her head snapped back down to look at him. Though she didn't exactly have far to look down. He was, like everyone else, taller than her. "This is your fault." She stated the obvious.

"Right, 'ow the 'ell is this my fault?"

"You must have done something for her to push you down the stairs like that?" Her answer caused him to close his mouth, a slight pout appeared as he mulled over her words.

"But I don't know what I've done." He stared at the wall, concentrating, as if thinking of what it was he could have done.

"Look, it doesn't matter right now, we should hide upstairs, I'll call the others." She pulled her phone from the pocket of her jeans and began to walk up the stairs. "Could I possibly have my wrist back please?" He caught her somewhat annoyed tone and let go instantly, holding both hands in the air as she turned and carried on up the stairs.

It didn't take long for Simon to answer his phone. "Where are you?" But her call was a waste of time as she could see him and Kelly running just below them. "Forget it, just look up." The pair looked up right at her and made their way towards the stairs. The tall guy, had by now, sat down on the ground and was still panting slightly. Groaning too. Elsie wondered if he ever stopped groaning. A hand wrapped itself around her wrist again as two sets of footsteps approached them, jerking her down to the ground next to him. She had opened her mouth to inform him that had hurt, but Kelly had seated herself on the stairs, Simon crouching next to her. "Where's Curtis?"

"Not sure." Simon replied. "It was lucky I bumped into Kelly."

"I'll call him."

"I've gotta stop smoking and doin' loads of speed, me." The guy beside her panted out with a chuckle. Elsie hung up her phone and she spotted a green tracksuit jacket ascending the stairs. His appearance caused the guy beside her to jump slightly as he entered Elsie's personal space.

"I thought they had ya." Kelly stated.

"No." A sneaky smile creeped up his lips. "I got away. I..." But he stopped and looked at the tall guy who seemed to be listening with a keen ear. "I did my fing." He ended his sentence somewhat lamely. His tone was laced with disappointment at not being able to tell them he had used his power.

"Ah" Tall guy spoke up next to her, clicking his fingers as if to make his point. "If that's some sort of vague reference to all this 'power' bullshit..." He waved his fingers around in front of him for a few seconds. "...then don't worry about it, cos I am cool and the gang with all that." He sounded genuinely pleased with himself as the others did nothing but stare at him. Slowly, Elsie met the gaze of Curtis, then Kelly. Until it was only Simon left staring at him, reminding Elsie of those first few weeks of Community Service when he was uncomfortable around everyone. "You're very starey." He pointed out the obvious.

"So what now?" Elsie broke the silence and gained everyone's attention.


	4. Never Seen Her

**As you can probably tell, I am not very good ad conversations that aren't already in the show. So please remember that when you get to the bottm of the page. THANK YOU to IKillYouForKlondikeBar and CourtneyMisfitMarie for reviewing the last chapter, gabbylarson and everyonelovesagoodstory for following and IDON'TKNOWDUDE for favoriting. (I really hope I got that right)**

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

The plan was actually a pretty boring one. But Elsie was more than fine with boring. Boring meant she wasn't helping to dig graves or carry dead bodies.

The five were heading back to Simon's flat. Curtis, along with the others, explaining their powers to the tall guy. They even told him about selling their original powers. Being carful not to say any more than necessary. It wasn't as if the tall guy needed to know they had killed and buried two probation workers. The tall guy, who she really needed to learn the name of, listened with a keen ear, interjecting his thoughts here and there, even waved a flamboyant hand every now and then. It never occurred to him that he was still in his orange jumpsuit and needed to get back to litter picking. But then Elsie couldn't exactly blame him.

With only one last corner to go before they reached the Bellamy Cave, Elsie could stand it no longer. She had been sneaking glances at him throughout the whole walk in the hopes that who he was would spring to mind. But, still, nothing. "You do realise we don't even know you're name." she stated, moving so she was now walking next to him. A name would probably do wonders for her.

"Je m'appelle Rudy." _Rudy. Rudy. Rudy._ Nope. The name didn't ring any bells. He seemed pretty proud of himself as he looked down at her. "And you're Elsie, if I'm...if I'm not mistaken."

"Mmhm." She pointed to each of her friends when it appeared none of them were going to introduce themselves. "Curtis, Kelly and Simon."

"'Ow do you know French?" Kelly asked before Elsie could add any more.

"You know before you get to year ten? You get to choose three subjects you want to learn? My Mum insisted she pick one. It was either French or Dance." She shrugged.

"You couldn't 'ave just said no?"

"You haven't met my Mother." Elsie chuckled with a shake of her head. The woman formerly known as Mrs Cooper, was now known as Mrs Moore and could be found living with a man she had started an affair with seven years ago and their five year old twin boys. When she had announced she was pregnant again, Elsie's Dad had been thrilled. It had given him hope that maybe he would finally have the chance to have the son he had always wanted. Nine months later, two boys were born. The only problem was, they were both blonde and had brown eyes. It wasn't so much the blonde hair that caused the problem, Elsie herself had been born with light hair, it was the eyes. It was genetically impossible for any children her Mum and Dad created, to have brown eyes. It bothered Elsie. Not because she had to hear her parents arguing or see her Mother crying. (This being down to the fact that she had lived with her Gran since the age of seven) It was the fact that her Mother had been horrible enough to cheat on a man she had claimed was her childhood sweetheart. It was also the fact that this wasn't the first time it had happened. You could also argue the point that her Dad was stupid for not catching on at all. But Elsie loved her Dad. Had looked up to him as a child, she felt his pain at being betrayed in such a way.

The two had got divorced when the twins had turned two months old. Elsie's Mum had been quick to move in with the real father of the babies. Her Dad had been heartbroken. Not being able to stand the sight of Wertham anymore, he had left. Sold his old flat, left most of his possessions and taken to the road. At first he had made an effort to contact Elsie. But after time, those calls had become less frequent. To the point where Elsie wasn't bothered if she missed a call from him. He still made sure to visit. Though the last time she had seen him had been a few weeks before the storm, and that wasn't a memory she was very fond of. He had left her to fend for herself against her Mother. A woman who after getting married for the second time, found the confidence to be controlling of her only daughters life. Well, even more controlling. Buying clothes for her along with a tonne of make up, picking a subject for her. If it wasn't for the safe haven of her Gran, Elsie surely would have run away long ago.

But with age, Elsie's courage finally came along. Elsie had begun to love the feeling of saying no to her mother. (Unless she was being asked to babysit the twins, then she never could say no. She loved them too much to refuse.) In rebellion, she had dyed her hair a vivid red, (admittedly it wasn't a drastic change from her natural strawberry blonde, but it had angered her Mother to no end.) Got a lip piercing and only wore the minimal amount of make up she was comfortable in.

"She had this crazy dream that if I could speak French, I would want to move to Paris, fall in love, have kids and just have this ridiculous romantic adventure that she had wanted to have when she was my age."

"And you don't want that?" Simon asked as they entered the lift once more, this time Elsie opening the door.

"Fuck no." She snorted. "If you really have to ask that question, you don't know me at all." But the smile Simon sent her let her know he hadn't been serious. "If I go anywhere in the world, it will _not _be Paris." She took a moment to think of all the places she did want to go; America, Africa, Russia. The world was basically her oyster. It didn't matter where she went, just as long as she didn't stay in Wertham all her life. And it wasn't Paris.

"I thought you said we were goin' back to yer flat?" Rudy asked as the lift descended steadily.

"We are." Simon answered. From her spot next to Kelly, she watched as Rudy looked down at her from the other side of the lift and shrugged his shoulders. His face a picture of befuddlement that caused her to smirk and look down at the floor. It appeared he had many facial expressions and wasn't afraid to use them.

As the lift landed, Curtis moved to open the door, making it seem effortless. Even before he had moved an inch, Rudy seemed to be impressed.

"Ahhhhhh, hey!" Elsie simply ignored him and followed Curtis and Kelly to sit on the edge of the bed. "Whoa, this is cool. Lovin' that lift. Look at this lift!" By now, all the lights had flickered on with Simon's arrival, though sometimes Elsie wondered if it was herself that unconsciously turned them on. As she made herself at home, she looked up in time to see Rudy reach his arms up and touch the ceiling. Something she had always wanted to do from the moment she set foot in the place but had never been able to accomplish due to her height. Or lack of it. He laughed as he ran his fingers along the panels that hid the light bulbs from sight. "Brilliant." He made his way to the three on the bed, hands firmly planted on hips as Elsie slipped her converse off to cross her legs. "See all this whole...this whole turnin' into a girl thing, is that born out of some sexual confusion or summat?" He addressed Curtis.

"There ain't no sexual confusion." Curtis remarked. Rudy scratched his head and moved along, though still spoke to him.

"If you say so."

"They all got their powers before me! That was all they had left." His tone had turned defensive not to mention a little annoyed.

"He's a bit touchy, ain't he?" Rudy asked Elsie, gesturing to Curtis with his head.. But she didn't answer, merely watched him as he continued to edge away from them and made his way over to the metal cupboards and began to rifle through things. "So this girl he turns into..." Simon gently snatched the book Rudy had picked up and placed it back on the shelf where it belonged. "Would ya? Ya know. Would you, er... Would you fuck her?" He picked up one of the decorations and vigorously shook it. Only for Simon to quickly take it from his hands.

"We've never seen her."

"Oh." The next piece of equipment he took a shine too had looked old when Elsie had first laid eyes on it. She hadn't dared touch it in case she had broken it. It was only a matter of time until someone did in fact break it. She just hadn't realised someone, other than Nathan, had to go around fiddling with everything they laid eyes on. It appeared he had only attempted to turn a dial and the thing had come off in his hand. "Oh." She heard him mutter and noticed how Simon's shoulders had stiffened. "I've always wanted me own vagina." Elsie's face quickly tuned from curious to slightly disgusted at his words. "Not to keep, cos I've 'eard they require a lot of maintenance. You know, upkeep, like cleaning, polishing, things like that." Now Elsie slowly turned her head to look at Kelly who was watching the new guy with pretty much the same expression as she wore.

She turned back just in time to see him reaching forward tentatively. She wondered what it was that had caught his attention. If it was apparently enough to shut him up, it had to be interesting. But if she remembered correctly, the only thing that could be there was the photo of Simon and Alisha when they were in Vegas together, now proudly on display for anyone who visited to see. She leaned closer to Kelly to find that it was in fact the photo that held his captivation, and that the girl in the picture was walking round the corner, short and silky looking dressing gown covering most of her, hair wrapped neatly in a towel.

"Oh, it's...it's you." If she hadn't been listening closely, she would not have heard the words that Rudy whispered. Alisha stood staring at him for a moment, becoming more uncomfortable with every second that passed.

"Do you two know each other?" Simon asked the question that everybody was thinking.

"Er...We went to the same college." But her answer sounded as if she wasn't sure of what she was saying. She sounded a little nervous. Something that Alisha had never been. Or at least something she had never been around Elsie.

Rudy began to fidget with his jumpsuit, as if suddenly uncomfortable in the material. "Um...this has been brilliant...ain't it?" He was no longer just fidgeting however. Now, he was clutching his stomach in what looked like pain. "Ah, I really have to go, I've got things...got to do stuff and that." He walked awkwardly towards the lift.

"You alright, mate?" But he didn't spare Kelly an answer and began instead to open the door to the lift. Or attempted to at least.

"Come on, you..." The three on the bed stood and slowly made their way closer.

"Are you ok?" Elsie tried.

"How does this fuckin' lift work?" The door continued to rattle as he tried to open it. His enthusiasm for his surroundings had apparently vanished in his haste to leave. "Who has a lift in their flat, man? And one without music?" The smirk Elsie shot Curtis didn't last very long as Rudy continued to mess with the door. "Come on! Piece of shit! Fuck!" He glanced over his shoulder and met Elsie's confused stare. "Pretty barmaid, how the fuck does this lift work?" She quickly moved over to him and slapped his hands away when she was standing next to him. With no effort at all, Elsie managed to open the door for him. A satisfied smile over took him as he entered the lift. "Thank you very much. Nice one." He once again, clutched his stomach and groaned as he pushed the door shut, hiding him from the view of everyone. She took a few steps backwards, gaze still firmly set on the yellow gateway. She listened to him groaning and could only hope he was alright.

"Why's he here?" Alisha's question caught her off guard. It wasn't as if she was in any danger from this Rudy. He seemed like a nice kind of guy. "What's going on?" Her voice got louder with every word. Apparently she was rather annoyed. Again, she had no reason to be.

"We were bruncin'" Kelly started and Elsie smiled from her spot, though her gaze was still on the door. "And then it just kicked off."

"Maybe someone should go after him? Make sure he's ok?" Finally, Elsie turned her head to look at the others. But they were all staring at her as if she had grown another head.

"He's a grown man, he can look after himself!" Alisha snapped at her, unfolding her arms and letting her voice become even louder.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Elsie never had been able to stand the often short fuse that Alisha had. "He didn't do anything to you, but yet you're getting all annoyed with the fact that he was here?" Her brow creased in thought. "Sometimes, I don't understand you." Alisha had never been the very welcoming sort, but this was just ridiculous. "I can understand why a complete stranger being here would bother you," Elsie couldn't stand to call it Alisha's flat when Future Simon had been there first. Now her voice was rising, and no matter how hard she would try, she knew it wouldn't lower. "But we know him- sort of. And apparently you do too."

She had no idea why she was standing up for this guy. This Rudy. She hadn't even known him twelve hours. But in that time, he hadn't said anything horrible to her. Hadn't been rude to her. Hadn't sent her scathing looks. Elsie could count on both hands the number of times Alisha had done all that to her within the first hour of Community Service.

"You know nothing!" Alisha shouted at her.

"You're right. I don't. I don't know your history with him. He could be your stalker for all I know! But I don't want to know. I don't care! You need to sort your attitude out!" The lights were beginning to flicker again as her temper rose.

"Get the fuck out of my flat!" Alisha spat, pointing at the lift that no longer contained a groaning Rudy. Without even hesitating, Elsie moved back to pick up her shoes, Curtis, Kelly and Simon watching her with concerned stares.

She snatched her converse from the floor and moved so she was standing in front of Alisha. It was a testament to how much she had shocked Simon, he didn't even flinch when Elsie got right up in his girlfriends face.

"This isn't your flat." Her voice was devoid of emotion as she spoke. She was certain Alisha would know what she meant by her words and judging by the way the beautiful girls eyes briefly flicked to Simon, she understood it loud and clear. With that, Elsie spun on her heel and walked to the lift, easily opening the gate just as she had done moments before.

It was only when the lift was steadily rising that she slumped against the wall. She hadn't meant to snap at her friend. But it wasn't like she could go back in time and change things. It was anyone's guess where that power was.

As she reached the outside world, she slipped her shoes back on, tucked her hands into the back pockets of her jeans and turned in the direction of home.

"Elsie!" The voice was followed by pounding footsteps that were quickly getting closer. She looked round when she was walking in-between Kelly and Curtis. "You alright?" Curtis asked her.

"I'm fine." She flashed him a smile to show she was telling the truth.

"You shouldn't of said those fings." Kelly informed her gently, causing Elsie to stop dead on the pavement.

"I know. I didn't meant to say them." She sighed. "They just sort of slipped out." The three stood in silence for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "Do you think she'll forgive me?" Curtis flashed her that half smile of his.

"Eventually."

"Probably wouldn't go round there for a while if I were you." Kelly said with a shrug causing Elsie to chuckle.

"Where are you guys off to?" She questioned to change the subject as three began to walk in a line again.

"I'm goin' to see Seth. Talk about this fockin' power."

"Oooh, Seth is it now?" She teased as she nudged her friend with her elbow. There was no way Kelly could deny she fancied the power guy. Elsie could tell just by the way she looked at him. It wasn't as if she could blame her though. Seth was rather tasty looking.

"Shut op." But there was a hint of a smile as Kelly spoke.

"What about you?" Elsie looked up at Curtis.

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok." He admitted.

"Aww. My hero." Kelly laughed at her sarcastic comment. "But there was no need. Really, I'm fine." The three stopped again.

"If you're sure?"

"Really. I'm sure. Look, just go do whatever it is you want to do, I'll be fine."

"I'll see you later?" Curtis asked, already walking backwards.

"Like you could ever get rid of me!" She called to him, making his smile only grew as he turned round to walk forwards.

"Yer sure yer ok?" Elsie beamed at her friend. Kelly would never cease to amaze her with her caring side that only certain people got to see.

"Yes. Now go. Talk to Seth." She remained for a moment and watched as Kelly began to walk away, glancing back every now and then, and wondered; if it hadn't been for the storm and their powers, would they have become friends? And if they had, would they still be as close as they were now? The only way to tell, would be to go back in time and change things. But changing history wasn't exactly the wisest choice. No. Elsie decided as she began to walk in the direction of home, that she liked things as they were. Even if that did mean she caused a light bulb to explode every now and then.

It was only when she made it a few streets away that she realised something. They had told Rudy of their powers. But Rudy hadn't told them about his.

* * *

She was almost home. Looking forward to the pint she had stored in the fridge alongside the curly wurly she had been saving for a few days. But something caught her attention. Not far off in the distance were two guys in orange jumpsuits. It appeared as if they were arguing but she wasn't close enough to hear them. It wasn't until one of them stopped to wave a hand in the face of the other that she realised it was Rudy. But she didn't remember seeing another guy on Community Service earlier. Admittedly, she had been at the bottom of the stairs. A fair way away from them. For all she knew, there could have been another bloke up there. But something didn't feel right. The two men ahead of her, were the same height, and from her vantage point, looked very similar. The only difference she could spot was that the one she couldn't see very well looked tense and a little nervous, shoulders hunched and head down as they continued forwards.

It wasn't an active decision she made. She just found herself following them from a distance. She didn't even have to bother being careful, they were both so invested in their conversation that they didn't seem to take in their surroundings.

She followed as the pair entered a flat, slamming the door behind them. The argument had stopped, but she had seen the annoyed look on Rudy's face. She decided to leave it a few minutes before going to knock, give him a moment to cool down.

She took in her location. Blocks of flats, tall, dull and boring, that seemed the popular choice in Wertham were all around her. She wasn't very far from home. A ten minute walk if she was correct. She slipped her phone from her pocket deciding to send a text. Her fingers making quick work as she sent a message to her Aunt Rita as she slowly inched her way forwards.

She came to a stop outside the door. She could hear no arguing, no shouting, no nothing. She wondered if this was a great idea to start with. Maybe she should just head home. She was never exactly the best at breaking up an argument and she didn't particularly fancy becoming involved in one. But it was too late, she found herself knocking on the door anyway.

When no one answered, she looked around. Perhaps she had got the wrong flat. Maybe even the wrong person. But it was more likely that he just didn't want to answer. Nervously, she drummed her fingers against her legs and knocked a second time.

Still no one was answering. She got the feeling no one would answer. She turned to leave, balling her hands up into fists with the ends of the sleeves of the hoodie when she heard a door open. Glancing over her shoulder, she spotted him. Head only just peeking out from behind the door as he scanned the very little of the walkway he could see.

She doubled back until she was in his line of sight, giving him a timid smile. "Hi."

"Oh. It's the pretty barmaid." He shouted the last two words over his shoulder, attempting to make it seem casual by smiling a fake grin at her. Elsie could see why this was a mistake. Maybe the reason why the guy was so friendly was because he wasn't all there in the head? "How you doin'...pretty barmaid?" He straightened up, allowing the door to reveal his whole body.

"I'm...I'm fine. Thanks. Look, before you get the wrong idea, I didn't follow you here, I spotted you a few roads back. I just wanted to make sure you were ok? You left pretty quickly." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Me? You wanted to make sure I was alright? How sweet of yer. I'm more than fine sweet cheeks." But he didn't seem more than fine. In fact he seemed a little upset.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Ow! Fuck! Will you pack that in!" He shouted over his shoulder. It was as if someone was trying to push him out of the way. "For fuck's sake." His face was turning red with the effort of keeping them back.

"Do you want me to go?"

"I think that would be best." His voice was turning strained. The door was shaking, like something from the other side was trying to open it. _Great. _She thought. _I have bothered a mad man, and he knows where I work. _

"I'll see you around then." She muttered and began to walk away again. Quickly.

A loud bag sounded behind her, quickly followed by a shout "No! No, don't...don't go!" Rudy called to her. Was the guy always this hot and cold? Angrily, she spun again, every intention of marching back to the front door and screaming in his face about her argument with Alisha when she stopped abruptly.

Before her, were two Rudy's, wearing exactly the same clothes. The same could not be said about their expressions; While the Rudy on the landing looked a little hopeful that she was coming back, the other Rudy stood muttering to himself in the doorway. He didn't just look angry, he looked furious.

"So, what's goin' on?" The head that belonged to the Rudy in the doorway snapped up so quickly she was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"'e's me brother...twin...twin brother."

"Don't lie to 'er."

"No. Don't lie to her." Elsie insisted, her crossed arms getting tighter with impatience. "What's going on?" She took a couple of steps closer.

"Maybe you should step inside." Rudy sighed, his shoulders sagging and voice sounding utterly deflated, pushed the door open and gestured for her to enter. With one last glance at the Rudy on the landing, she entered. The thought of wether she should be worrying about her safety crossed her mind. But she had been taught how to punch effectively by her Gran. If she was in danger, she would get out. Even if there was two of them.

She leant against the wall in the tiny hallway and waited for him to start talking. "Well?" She snapped when neither of them said anything.

"You know earlier when I said about all the power bullshit?" One of them started slowly.

"Yeah?"

"'e's me power." She looked between them. One was leaning against the other side of the wall, hands clasped in front of him, shoulders hunched, watching her with a keen eye. The other looked as if he couldn't wait to change the subject.

"That...that doesn't really help." She shook her head. God, she wanted that ice cold pint.

"When I got hit by the storm, 'e were created." But it appeared he was going to say no more on the matter.

"So, you're basically his doppelganger?"

"A more kind and caring doppelganger. Yer."

"Right." Elsie slowly nodded to herself. " So the reason you left so quickly was because...?"

"He wanted to pop out. I can't always control 'im."

"Like how not everyone can control their emotions?"

"Pretty much." The other Rudy held his hand out to her. "I'm...I'm Rudy." She took his hand and shook it. Surprised at how gentle his hold was.

"This is gonna get really confusin'" The original Rudy snapped his head round to look at her again.

"You mean...you mean, you're not freaked out by this?" He indicated with a pointed finger between himself and, well, himself.

She rolled her eyes before answering. "I can control electricity with my thoughts and apparently sometimes my emotions, Curtis can now turn into a girl when he needs to, Kelly's a fuckin' Rocket Scientist. There are a whole load of people out there with powers, why should I get freaked out by this?" She turned her voice to a whisper as she leant forward. "Apparently, there's a guy out there that can control milk. But that's a story for another day."

"Brilliant." The second Rudy smiled at her. But it quickly vanished as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt. "He told me about you cleaning his 'ead last night, can you take a look at me shoulder? I'm worried its infected."

"Oh, for fuck's sake man. She's only been here two minutes and you're already askin' her to clean you up."

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" But the answer became obvious as the other Rudy lowered his injured shoulder and pulled a slightly bloodied plaster away. "How the fuck did you manage that?" She tenderly lay a finger on it to see if it would hurt. When he gave no indication of pain, she took hold of his hand. "Where's the bathroom?" The original Rudy sighed.

"Follow me."

"Seriously though, how did you manage this?"

"Someone... and I will not name names," But he gave a pointed look at the Rudy she was pulling along behind her, "decided to start a fight with some scissors." He opened the door for her, and put the lid down on the loo so he could sit and watch as she rifled through the cupboard.

"Scissors?" She sat the other Rudy down on the edge of the tub.

"That was you!"

"Was not."

"Okay. I don't care who started it." She bought down what very little was in the cupboard. "Scissors. Really?" There was next to nothing she could use to clean a wound. "Do you not have a first aid kit?"

"Why would I need a first aid kit?" Without warning, she undid the top few buttons on his shirt.

"If you wanted to get frisky love, all you 'ad to do was say." She swatted his hands away as they landed on her waist, revealing his shoulder as she did so. Her assumption was correct.

"Apparently you." She looked pointedly at the similar wound he was sporting on his shoulder.

"For fuck's sake." She sighed to herself as she wet some cotton wool with warm water. "Why were you fighting with scissors?" She began to dab the dried blood around the wound of the second Rudy.

"I forget the details." Original Rudy stated with a wave of his hand. "And why does 'e get to go first?"

"Because he's the one that asked."

"But I'm the original. I should be first." He whined.

"Does he always whine like this?" Elsie asked the second Rudy.

"Only when there's someone pretty involved." Was the mumbled response she received. A silence fell that Elsie was more than comfortable with. She could tell that something was wrong. Something that was troubling both Rudy's. But she didn't ask. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. Or perhaps he wouldn't. It wasn't as if she knew him well enough to know.

She continued her work in silence, gently dabbing the wound until it looked clean enough, the Rudy she was working on staring at the floor. Occasionally glancing up at her face, looking like a lost child. "It doesn't look infected. I think you'll be ok." The top shelf of the cupboard was out of view for her, causing her to stand on her tiptoes. Thankfully the thing she needed most was there. But the plasters were all the way at the back. "Can one of you grab those for me please?"

Original Rudy stood from his seat, his arm hardly straightened as he took the box from the shelf and handed it to her. "You're rather short aren't yer?"

"Well spotted." Her dry reply went un-noticed as she continued her work. "Maybe you're just too tall." Gently, she stuck the plaster down, completely covering the now clean wound. "So tell me." She turned round to face the other Rudy, a fresh ball of cotton wool in her hand ready to run under the tap.

"Tell you what?" Rudy one questioned as he sat back down again, pulling the shoulder of his checkered shirt down to allow Elsie to clean his wound.

She shrugged as she set to work again. "Everything. About this?" She pointed her finger behind her at the Rudy that now appeared to be wallowing. Though in what Elsie wasn't sure.

"What's there to tell?" She sighed deeply.

"Fine. Let the awkward silence fill the bathroom." It lasted only a few seconds though. With a roll of his eyes, the original Rudy began to tell her his story of when the storm had hit. Even going into detail about how he had got his Community Service.

Even after Elsie had finished his shoulder, applied a fresh plaster and sat down beside the other Rudy, she listened intently. Never taking her eyes from him, the question of where she had seen him before still echoed in her mind.

"...and then I got bottled." He finished with a chuckle that sounded fake. He looked away from her now, down at his shoulder to see her handy work. "Thanks for that." He mumbled and began to button up his shirt again. "You remember that girl waiting for me at table last night?" She nodded once. "I fucked her up the arse!" He looked even more proud of himself than he had done earlier when he had correctly remembered her name,

"Eurgh." Her suddenly lost her interest in the conversation. "I didn't really need to know that." He bowed his head and straightened his shirt. "Will you show me how it works? Your power?" Of all the questions she had floating in her head, she had to go for that one. But she desperately wanted the image he had just implanted into her brain out of there as quickly as possible.

"Can't I stay a bit longer?" The second Rudy sounded depressed at the thought. The Rudy sat on the loo stood and pointed to his chest.

"Come on. She asked nicely. Get in 'ere." The Rudy beside her stood and looked down at her.

"It was nice meeting yer." She smiled to him and watched, as he turned to Rudy one and vanished inside him. There was a pause as Elsie's eyes grew bigger, where all she could do was stare at the guy before her as he looked at everywhere but her.

"Wow." She too stood, wiping non existent dust off her jeans. "No offence, it was great meeting Rudy Two. But you couldn't have just done that before I cleaned you both up? Saved yourself the plasters?"

He laughed, a real laugh and finally looked down at her. His smile only faded slightly as he spoke. "You won't...won't tell anyone about this. About him...Will yer?"

"Not if you don't want me to." She shook her head. "I need to get going." She left the bathroom and headed back down the hallway to the front door.

"You don't 'ave to. You can stay for a bit. 'Ave a beer if you like?" He waggled his eyebrows at her suggestively. She chuckled, raised an eyebrow and shook her head as she opened the front door.

"As much as I like the sound of that pint." His grin turned victorious. "I have work." She stepped out in to the fresh air. Or about as fresh as Wertham could get. "Another time? Preferably a time that won't end in us shagging though."

"I don't know where you get such ideas from sweet cheeks." He sounded outraged as he placed his hand on his heart and leant against the door.

"Whatever." She laughed and began to walk away. "I'll see you around."

"You can count on that pretty barmaid!" He called to her.


	5. Just the posh ones

**Thank you to 3 for following and favoriting. **

**Do I need to get down on my knees and beg for a review?**

* * *

There was no denying she should have stayed at home that day. Her pounding headache was the main indication of this. Not to mention her snappy attitude. It was her own fault really. The one beer she had downed upon returning home from her shift behind the bar had been completely her own idea, she had after all, been craving it since the argument with Alisha. She wouldn't have been feeling this way if she'd remembered to eat. Her hangovers were strange. If she had only had the one or two drinks, she would be regretting it for the majority of the next day, hardly able to stand without the pain in her head getting worse. But if she had drunk to the point where she was sliding off the settee, wobbling and stumbling along, she would feel absolutely fine the next day. So fine in fact, that she felt as if she could run a marathon.

With her elbows leaning against the bar, head resting in the palm of her hands, she wished she was having one of those days now.

Her spirits had been lifted slightly by the fact that it had been a rather quiet day, with hardly any patrons dropping in for a drink. There had been one rather rowdy group of guys that had made a beeline for her upon arrival, but Curtis had stopped them in their tracks, taken their orders and somehow without even saying a word to them had managed to get them to keep the noise down.

At that moment, Elsie was more than grateful for their friendship. All afternoon he had been telling her to go home, sleep it off. But she had resisted informing him that she wanted out of Wertham eventually, and leaving Wertham meant she needed money. Money wasn't just going to raise itself.

So there she was. Behind the bar, after what had felt like the longest afternoon of her life. Her eyes were shut seeing as no one was around. Curtis had gone for his break and Elsie found herself wondering why life couldn't always be this quiet. Maybe when she had enough money, she could move to the countryside, or even better, to the middle of nowhere, no one to bother her, no one to judge her, no one to tease her, no one to hide her power from. But even better, no dead bodies to bury. No crazy killer probation workers, no one else with a power.

A place in the middle of nowhere would be her goal, her reason to leave the flat and come to work. She could just imagine all the things she would d-

"Someone had a late night I see." Slowly, she opened her eyes, the images of a quiet future disappearing with the voice she easily recognized, though she had only been in it's presence a total of three times. There he was; leaning against the bar in a way that made him the same height as her, suggestive smile firmly in place.

"I had one beer." She stated, not bothering to raise her head from her hands, as she spotted the pretty brunette.

"I believe yer." His wink suggested otherwise.

"One beer makes me like this, but get me paralytic and I'm as right as rain." She stood up to her full height and regretted it straight away. "What can I get you?" But it seemed he wasn't desperate for a drink. He leaned in closer to her to whisper.

"You didn't tell anyone about…. You know…." He tapped his chest a couple of times. "….Did yer?"

"You asked me not to, so why should I? Besides, it's none of their business." She shrugged.

"Thanks."

"So, it's both of you then?"

"Oh yer, he hasn't popped out since yer visit yesterday." She pointedly looked around him to the brunette waiting a little impatiently at the table behind him.

"Hot date?"

He instantly picked up on what she was hinting. "Guess you could say that." He answered with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Did you actually want to get her a drink then or just stand there all night and talk to me?"

"Oh, yer." He answered as if the notion of buying a drink was completely new and amazing to him. "Two of those please." He pointed to the fridge behind her, to which she turned quickly, too quickly. She stopped instantly as the pain intensified, squeezed her eyes closed and placed a cool hand on her forehead. "Seriously, just one beer?"

"Yes, just one beer." She snapped as Curtis entered the room again. "Sorry." She sighed. "Curtis, can you take over? I need a break."

"Sure." He made his way past her as she left, sending her a smile when he noticed her worried frown, reassuring her he didn't mind just this one day.

Out in the evening light, she crouched on the floor, her back against the wall, tucking her knees up under her chin as she took some deep breaths. She cursed herself for not remembering to eat something with her beer. Perhaps if she had, she wouldn't be feeling this way, or at least, not this awful.

She didn't dare close her eyes again in case she fell asleep, but she did allow herself to stare into the distance and get lost in her thoughts again. Climbing into bed would be a blessing that night. But her shoulders slumped when she remembered she needed to visit her Great Aunt Rita who hadn't texted her back the day before. Elsie knew it was probably nothing serious. The woman had probably not seen the text. Either that or she couldn't remember how to text. The thing might have even turned off without the old woman's knowledge. Elsie could just imagine her Great Aunt sitting in her favourite chair talking into a phone that wasn't even switched on. She chuckled to herself when the image of the last time that had happened entered her mind.

Feeling a little better, she decided to head back inside, hoping that Kelly had shown up with some paracetamol for her. She had sent a begging text to her friend over an hour ago, and she still had yet to receive a reply.

But it wasn't just Kelly that had arrived. Simon was there too, taking up his favourite stool in front of the bar. She paused in the doorway as she laid her eyes on him, uncertain if he would actually talk to her after the incident in the Bellamy Cave. But the soft yet, wide smile he sent her as soon as his gaze landed on her face told her that he wasn't mad at her. Or at least not absolutely fuming with her.

She took her place behind the bar again, looking at the girl in front of her expectantly. For the first time that day, she allowed a grin, albeit a fake and extremely cheesy grin, to take over her lips. With a roll of her eyes, Kelly dug into her pocket and handed over the thing Elsie needed most at that moment. Without even turning to grab a drink of water, she swallowed two, and looked at Simon again.

"Not mad with me are you?" He took a sip of his drink before answering.

"No." She was a little surprised and it must have shown. "You sort of had a point. She had no reason to get angry. But you shouldn't have said those things."

She tugged on one of her earrings as she sent him a sheepish smile. "I know. Not like I can take them back though." She received a nod from him that was cut short when he did a double take to the only other people in the room. Instead of looking for herself, Elsie turned back to Kelly."

"Thanks for those." She nodded her head to the empty packet that now lay abandoned between them. But she was fully aware that before the pounding behind her skull got better, it would more than likely get worse. "Did you speak to Seth?"

Kelly half slammed her bottle on the counter in anger. "Yer. 'e's a selfish prick. Asked 'im to 'elp with the other girl right? But he just sat there and took the piss. Wanker." She mumbled and took another sip of her drink.

Elsie had been correct in thinking her head would get worse before it got better. Her ears were beginning to become more sensitive, causing every noise around her to seem ten times louder.

She hadn't noticed their activities before. Hadn't particularly wanted to, but know, with the sound of the powerful smooches coming from the corner, she didn't think ignoring them was possible. She wondered just how long they had been playing tonsil tennis. It had to have been a fair while seeing as it appeared Rudy's hand was up the girls dress. Or maybe the girl was just that easy.

She racked her brain for something, anything to talk about; she didn't care what, anything to drown out the sound of slurping kisses and heavy breathing.

"Is 'e fingerin' 'er?" At Kelly's words, Elsie looked at her three friends. Apparently it hadn't gone unnoticed by them either. Something else she was thankful for. She had nothing against sexual acts in public, just not _that _public. She had no desire to witness this particular act of intimacy. No one did. Yet, there they both were, practically making a show of it as their kisses only seemed to get louder the longer it went on for.

"I think he might be." Simon supplied. Gently, so as not to cause herself more pain, Elsie looked over at Curtis beside her.

"If she squirts all over that seat…." He looked down at her. "I ain't clearing it up." The four continued to watch, each one displaying their own version of mildly disgusted, as Rudy managed to free his hand, mumble something to his date, and left the seat to approach the bar. Three pretended they had not seen anything. But Simon kept his sight on Rudy who now stood in front of Curtis.

Kelly attempted to nonchalantly lean away from the arm that reached right in front of her face for a napkin. Rudy caught Elsie's gaze as he flicked the napkin out and began to wipe his finger. "That's some thirsty work that." He spoke as if he knew from experience. With a wink and a thorough swab, he threw the dirtied thing onto the counter. "Same again, please." Curtis moved to get the man a drink, but not before shooting him a displeased look. "So you're with Alisha aren't yer?" He had moved closer to Simon to talk quietly to him. "That's great, man. I'm with that beautiful, innocent-lookin' girl down there." Here, he actually felt the need to point as if they hadn't just witnessed him fingering her. "Yeah. She absolutely loves it up the arse!" She didn't understand why this fact would make him so proud of himself. "I know!" He continued as if they all shared the same amount of enthusiasm for such an act." I know, we're all just pussyin' around aren't we? 'Should I slip it up there?'" Here he began to do something that resembled a demonstration, "'No, you can't. That's where she makes toilet.' Turns outs…." He crooked his finger at Simon and beckoned him to come closer, yet he was the one that moved to whisper next to Simon's face. "Turns out it's also the way to a woman's heart." He swiveled his whole body round to face Kelly as he spoke. Elsie wondered if he believed this to be a secret that was actually worth knowing.

"You stick anyfin' up my arse and I will break your face." The girl interrupted him, causing Elsie to smirk.

"It's just the posh ones. It's just the posh ones." Rudy insisted as he straightened and met Elsie's gaze again. He now placed his hands on his hips, giving her a scrutinizing look from head to toe. Or what he could see of her from the other side of the bar and due to the fact her baggy jumper was hiding anything worth seeing. She raised an eyebrow at him when his gaze landed on her face again. But the only answer she received was him wiggling his eyebrows again, as they had last night, in suggestion.

"That goes for 'er an' all!" Kelly spoke up again when she realized the thought of the guy next to her.

"Definitely just the posh ones," He added on with a final nod of his head. "Listen, just so you know, you don't 'ave to worry about that girl who screwed with us, cos your Uncle Rudy's all over that shit like a motherfuckerrrrrr." But his cheerful tone slipped as he finished his twirl. Alisha had entered the bar; tentatively taking a few steps forward as soon as she spotted him. "Oh!" The bottles fell to the floor with a loud smash as Rudy grabbed his stomach in discomfort. "Argh!" Elsie straightened up again, headache forgotten now as a suspicion of what was going on entered her mind.

"Rudy?" The pretty brunette had got up from her spot to make sure her date was alright.

"Is 'e 'avin' a fit or somefin?" Kelly questioned. But Elsie's suspicions only grew. He had informed her he could not control the other Rudy, like people couldn't control their emotions. Perhaps the second Rudy was attempting to break free.

"I'm fine." But he seemed anything but fine. He was practically doubled over in pain and the quick glance he shot to Elsie confirmed her thoughts. "Nothin' to see 'ere." But within seconds of his words escaping, the second Rudy appeared, flinging himself feet away from the original. A loud gasp fell from the mouth of the brunette as Rudy one sat down on the bench, Rudy two fiddled with his shirt, uneasy in his surroundings.

"Right, just so you know, this doesn't change how I feel about you, or the thing with the thing…." Rudy one demonstrated exactly what he was talking about, finishing his sentence with a nasty look towards his counter-part.

"Um, what the fuck is going on? I can't believe there's two of you!" Elsie rolled her eyes and leant against the bar again. It hadn't escaped her notice that the second Rudy was staring fixatedly at Alisha. "It's like he came out of inside of you!"

"Way to state the obvious." Elise mumbled to herself.

"What?" She caught Alisha softly snapping to the other Rudy.

"You know what you did." His tone was equally soft.

"What did she do?" Simon had taken a step forward, more out of curiosity than ready to defend his girlfriend it appeared.

"Let's just go. Come on!" Rudy one clapped his hands together. "Let's go. Wagons roll!" He had taken hold of the brunettes hand and had started walking with her to the exit. "See you later Elsie." The fact that he had actually used her name prevented her from replying; a sign of how serious he thought the situation was becoming.

"We 'ad sex together." Elsie hadn't seen that one coming. Her eyes must have been the size of saucepans by this point. Rudy one had instantly dropped the hand of his date, coming to a halt by his other self.

"You had sex with her?" The pretty brunette questioned with a disbelieving laugh.

"Not….! Not recently." Original Rudy turned to her to try to reason with her. "I don't even remember it. So many fannies, right? Big ones. Small ones. Hairy ones. Floppy, great, big, flappy fannies…." It was as if he was purposely trying to make the situation worse. Now, he felt the need to actually clap like a seal that ended with him sniggering.

"That's not helping." Elsie shook her head at him and watched as the grin disappeared from his face as he took in her words.

"We were at a party." The other Rudy continued as if he had had no interruption. "I'd fancied you for two years." The other Rudy looked up and looked at everyone in turn. "She took my virginity. It was the happiest moment of me life."

"For me, it was getting an hand job on the vortex at Thorpe Park." She knew it was not the time, but she couldn't help the slightly impressed eyebrow that raised itself. Unfortunately for her, the original Rudy noticed and nodded with a slight smirk. Luckily he was the only one that _had _noticed.

"Can we just go?" Alisha spun on her heel to speak to her boyfriend. Her tone deflated and unimpressed.

"I told all my friends I was seein' you, you know." Rudy two continued. "Then the next day, you looked right through me. I loved you, and you wouldn't even look at me." An uncomfortable silence fell that no one knew how to fill, apart from of course, the original Rudy.

"This is piss under the bridge."

"I 'ad to watch you going with all them other boys."

"Why are you doing this?" Alisha finally addressed him properly.

"It's drugs. He's on drugs." Rudy one told them.

"Do you know what they used to call yer?" If it wasn't for the music playing softly in the background, Elsie was certain that a pin dropping to the floor could be heard. "The Co….The Cock Monster."

"Just leave it, yeah? Just fock off!" Kelly tried to break the conversation, but Simon continued it.

"Why did they call you The Cock Monster?"

"You have to ask?" Curtis spoke up now. Elsie shot him a look letting him know that it was him that was no longer helping the situation. Though she looked away as soon as she realized he had a point.

"I tried to kill myself!" This was enough for the original Rudy.

"Oi! You shut your fuckin' mouth!" But Rudy didn't listen.

"I wanted to die because of you."

"Ohhh…." The original Rudy looked at Elsie. A look in his eyes as if he was silently begging her to help. She opened her mouth to speak, to try to break up the situation, but Alisha got there first.

"It's not my fault you're so messed up that _you _tried to kill yourself." Elsie became even more annoyed at her for the disgusted tone she was taking with him. "Fuck you and your sad little fantasies! This is bullshit!" She had turned to the group behind her, raised her hands in the air as if she was innocent and looked pointedly at Elsie. "Now do you see why I didn't want him there yesterday?" With that said she spun on her heel once more and headed back to the door.

"Your denyin' it happened, you're doin' it again." The second Rudy called out to her back as she vanished from sight. Simon placed his hand on his chest to keep him back. But after a moment, he followed.

The original Rudy stood, hands on hips looking down at the floor, not bothering to meet the concerned gaze that Elsie was sending him.

The second Rudy was busy wiping his eyes and sniffling, still fiddling with the bottom of his shirt.

"Last orders." Curtis filled the awkward silence. He didn't exactly seem impressed with what had just occurred. But a sudden thought popped into Elsie's mind.

"Does this mean I get two bacon sandwiches?" She flicked her eyes between the two Rudy's, but looked at everyone else when she felt them looking at her. "I was just trying to diffuse the tension." She sighed and made her way back to the room that stored the cleaning equipment, picking up the dustpan and brush to clear away the shattered bottles Rudy had dropped moments before.

"Why is there two of you?" The pretty brunette was asking what Elsie guessed was the original Rudy. The other sat on the stool abandoned by Simon, face glum as he stared at the counter top.

"It's…it's a long story." He supplied. "One that we don't have time for now. It's getting late, aren't you closing the bar?" He turned to face Curtis as Elsie knelt amongst the remains of the glass and liquid and began to sweep.

"Yeah, just gotta clean up." As if to indicate his point, he began to wipe the counter with a tea towel.

"Right, you 'eard the man. It's closin' time. Let's go!" He claimed her hand in his once more and headed towards the exit.

"We'll have time as we walk, explain." The brunette insisted, but didn't let her hand fall away from his as they carefully climbed over Elsie.

With a reluctant bounce of his head, he turned at the door, held it open for his companion, sending everyone else a final nod. But when his sight landed on the other Rudy, he hovered, opened his mouth as if to speak but thought better of it. Within seconds, he was gone, and only four were left.

Curtis looked down at her then flicked his eyes to the other Rudy as if in question. Elsie knew just what to do.

"You two can go if you want. I can lock up." The relief was apparent as soon as she had spoken, for Kelly quickly downed the rest of her drink and Curtis made to throw the dirty tea towel away. Murderous situations, they could deal with, but apparently the awkward ones that lasted longer than a few minutes were beyond them. The notion made Elsie smirk as she finished sweeping the shards into the pan.

"You sure?" Curtis asked, even though he was half way to the door, Kelly by his side, looking anxious to leave.

"Curtis." She sighed. "Just go." He nodded to her in appreciation.

"See you tomorrow yer?" Kelly questioned before she followed.

"Like you could ever get rid of me." Elsie repeated her statement from the day before, throwing the glass into the bin behind the bar. The music finally stopped as the door closed behind her friends.

Tucking the lose strands of hair behind her ear, she crossed her arms across the bar and leant her chin on top of them, waiting for the other Rudy to glance up at her. Eventually he did, but his mood had not become lighter with the departure of her friends.

"Stupid question, but, are you alright?" He matched her position so their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Not really."

"Is that the reason original Rudy ran from Simon's? The reason you popped out?" He nodded. "What are you gonna do now?"

"What d'ya mean?" He began to fiddle with a clean napkin.

"Well, you can't stay here all night. It's depressing here." He stayed silent for a moment as he thought. She followed his lead and allowed him to think.

"Suppose I'll 'ave to go alk to 'im. Though I don't fink e'll be very happy to see me now."

"To be fair, you could have waited until you had a bit more privacy."

"I couldn't help it, it needed to be said." His voice had risen.

"I never said you shouldn't have said it." She moved away to the back room, grabbing the mop and bucket, filling it with hot and soapy water to clean away the sticky substance that was still left on the floor. Sods law said if she didn't clean it up now, she would slip and break her ankle on the way out. "I'm just saying it could have waited until a better time." She shrugged and began to mop. She could feel the gaze of the other Rudy on her back, but she didn't turn to meet it. She simply allowed him to let the words sink in. It suddenly occurred to her that her headache hadn't returned. The matter of whatever was going on around her sometimes caused her to forget her pains. Apparently, this had been serious enough for her to forget her hangover.

She mentally shook her head at that thought. Of course it had been serious enough for her to forget, the other Rudy, a part of Rudy, had just admitted to everyone in the room that he had tried to commit suicide and all because a girl he loved didn't speak to him after one night together.

Elsie knew how he felt. Not about the whole committing suicide thing. But she herself had loved someone who barely knew of her existence, someone who toyed with her. It had hurt, and to this day, it still did.

He still continued to watch her as she left the room to dump the dirty water down the sink, returning with a bottle of spray to wipe down the tables.

Only when the last table had been wiped, and after she had carefully avoided the seat where Rudy had been intimate with the pretty brunette, did the other Rudy speak. "What would you suggest I do?"

As she locked the back rooms, grabbing her things as she went, she thought. "If it were me, I'd try talking to him. But you're not me so…." She began to rummage around in her bag for a piece of paper and a pen. She had been meaning to empty the thing for a few weeks now, and could never find what she wanted. Pushing aside a few photographs without really seeing them, (why _they _were in there she had no idea) she eventually bought out an old shopping list her Great Uncle Richard had given her weeks ago and began to write on the other side. "This is my address. If you want you're more than welcome to stay over if you don't want to be on your own." She slipped the pen in her pocket as she handed him the paper. "I really hate to rush you, but I need to lock up. I want out of here, need to check a relative of mine is alright." Still studying the paper as if he couldn't understand why she had given it to him, he followed, patiently waiting behind her as she turned the lights out and locked the door.

"I wouldn't want to wake yer." He protested, trying to give her the paper back. But she gently pushed it back into his chest.

"It's fine, really." He took another moment to study her, before giving her the hint of a smile and tucking the note into his back pocket. "Do you need me to walk you 'ome? Or wherever it is yer goin'?" His offer made her smile. He hadn't been joking around when he had told her he was a more kind and caring doppelganger.

"I only live a few minutes away. But thanks for the offer." He gave no indication he was going to move. Only looked down at the ground and fiddled with his shirt again. She squeezed his arm, causing him to look up at her quickly. "You'll be fine. Trust me." The corner of his lips twitched as she let him go. "I'll see you soon?" She had begun to walk backwards so she could look at him as she spoke.

He nodded as he watched her. "Yer. Yer alright." For the first time in her life, she shot a wink at a guy, but not in a flirty kind of way. She could only thank whoever was listening that she hadn't just done that to the original Rudy. She could only imagine what he would have done if it had been him.


End file.
